


Dance of Cupid (ErrorLust)

by venturesomeScout



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All my fanfictions turn out as comedy shit, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Please let me write good angst, nngh, schizophrenic Error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturesomeScout/pseuds/venturesomeScout
Summary: Error didn't knew how it all ended like this. It wasn't really his fault, it more likely was the fault of his bad eyesight. He didn't wanted to kiss him, but how could he have known- Hmm . Romantic, sympathetic and lovable. All words Error would have never used to describe Lust, but here he was with his stupid yellowish face, chattering everything out to the person he hated the most.





	Dance of Cupid (ErrorLust)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyanPal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/gifts).



> This didn't turn out any like i wanted it to do, but ehh-  
> I will still continue this.

Alone, with his back laying on the ground he lifted one of his hands. Black, red and yellow. What a interesting color combination. The voices giggled quietly. From a certain perspective he could see the dark crawls coming closer. Even though the Anti-Void was supposed to be the most quite place, it never was. He sighed and rolled over to ignore the dark creatures to his right, but that wouldn't stop the voices. They annotated everything he would do, everything. Some people maybe would feel flattered by that, but he wasn't. It was annoying that they would just rarely shut up. He just could be 100% sure that they would shut it, while he was talking himself. Well, it was nice that they would at least listen to him. Really social- I mean, if they were real.

"What are you doing?" The skeleton shrugged slightly,this voice was louder than from the others. "Do you just want tolay around all day and do absolutely nothing?" Ahh, why do they have to care so much about his laziness? He slightly supported his arms on the ground and lifted himself up. "Why don't you go visit afriend?" said another voice, Error had heard this one quite often. He could assign the voices, as if there actually had a real personality. Like this he also learned which voices would just talked absolute bullshit and which voices could actually even help him out sometimes. "Excuse me? What did you say? A friend? Since when does Error has any friends?" It was darker tone this time, one of those voices who would just shit-talk all day. Error's glance strayed over the white landscape. A loud laughter broke his relaxed pose."Ahahaha!" He almost jumped at that. The demons in his head really should plan not to suddenly laugh or scream out of nowhere. That's what Error hated most about them. The softer voice spoke up again. "but he has Blueberry as his friend." 

Oh, Error could remember him. He trapped that miserable bundle dangerously long in here. As hefurther developed into the category "strange" with every new day,Error simply let him go. It costed Error too much responsibility todeal with crazy people, he hardly could deal with himself. But that skeleton seriously thought that his freedom was supposed to be a Apologize from Error to him. How naive. The voices giggled lightly for a moment.

"Oh really? When was the last time we visit the dear Blueberry?" Ugh, Error hated it when they started fighting. Please, take your fights out somewhere else? And before another voice could disturb Error in any way, he lifted hishand. A portal appeared in front of him. A wide landscape of grass covered in white shining snow, he didn't like snow though, stared over at Error. Without any further hesitate he walked through it. "Ah, what the fuck?" swore on of the themin his head. They were noticeably upset that Error made this decision so suddenly, but would he care? Nope. Error hurried trough the snow with his cold slippers. With every step the snow under him would make small noises, as he crushed it under his foots. Crushed. Crushed- 

"Hey, watch out!" Huh? Error looked up and saw a big tree infront of him. Oops, he should observe where he is going a little bit more. Wait. Wasn't that Blue's voice that he just heard shout out for him? He turned around, secretly he hoped he would see a small skeleton, but he was letdown. "Damn, stop playing around with me like that." Error mumbled to himself, but just got an laughter in return. Nice response. "I don't know what you expected." Error's list of things he didn't like just grew longer and longer. He ignored them as much it was possible for him and looked around. It wasn't a long way to Snowdin. He turned around for another time, walked around the tree and-

Wait, haha, what the fuck is that?! Bright red, like ketchup...Blood beautified the snow like it was some piece of art! A figure looked up at him and before he could even do anything, it was just apiece of gray ash. Error was motionless. His eye socket stared below him. He was sure he was hallucinating again, but he still felt something cold running down his spine. He would prefer hallucinating an unicorn next time. Another laugh, but with every moment he stood there it became louder and harder to ignore. He would go crazy like this, if he wasn't already, Confused, but also pissed Error opened another portal. This time he didn't bothered picking a specific one. He also didn't stare at the landscape like an idiot for a whole´minute... This time he just jumped through, without thinking much about it, but maybe he should have. Maybe he shouldn't have just jumped through some random portal.

Error hit something surprisingly soft with his head, stumbled backand landed in a chair. Filled with confusion he looked around. Apparently he bumped into Lust, who were APPARENTLY moving around a POLE. Holy shit, he obviously opened the wrong portal and he was really regretting it. A lot. To add to all his astonishment: The room was, expect from Lust and Error, totally empty. Maybe this was Lust's room, but that would be still weird. "Who the fuck has a pole in his dormitory?!" Error asked and clutched his hands into the chair. Error wasn't the only one confused here, Lust was it too. He probably didn't expect for Error to just randomly land here. The good-humored skeleton blinked at the other for a moment, before deciding to move over to Error. He placed his hands on both ears of the chair. "Well, first I would want to know what you are doing here. Then we can go over to... business." Error had to cough uncontrollable. "Um, no thank you. Mind to back the fuck up?" Lust grinned at the his answer, what just made Error even more annoyed. Before the abomination could lay any dirty fingers on him, Error grabbed Lust's soul with his strings and just casually moved him about 6 feet away. Lust made an playful "aw"-sound and then Error realized something. 

Something really important. It was silent. There was total silence. No voices. Okay, here was something wrong. Error squeezed Lust deeper in his strings. "Where am I?" Error was for sure it has something to do with the room. Lust blinked a few times again. "Well, my dormitory... Ya' like bdsm?" He asked back and struggled a bit to move. No need to crush him. Error didn't move and also didn't say anything. It was a awkward silence for Lust. "Umm... You're surprisingly kinky?" Error sighed out loud and let go of Lust, who strechted himself relieved. And as if the sitation wasn't awkward eneogh, Error got himself comfortable and layed down in the bed. "It's hard to do it with a person who has a fear of being touched, you know?" Lust mumbled and was expecting for Error to get angry or something, but he was horrifyingly quiet. 

"Error, are you deaf?" The other skeleton creeped closer and looked at Error skeptical. "Shut the fuck up, I claim this bed as mine now." 

"WHAT?" And that's how Error claimed his first friend ever. ( I mean if you don't count Blueberry in.)


End file.
